Before 1950 Chika developed a "Safety-Table" device to protect the occupant of the "guest seat" sitting next to the driver of a vehicle, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,143. When the concept of "passive restraints" was introduced, Chika developed a "passive type" of his "Safety-Table" as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,703. Because the front seats of vehicles were prone to tear off the vehicle floor during any severe collision, Chika developed a "Central-Post" as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,810, not only to anchor the seats to the floor but to provide stronger anchor means for variously conceived restraining devices and to provide roof support in a roll-over crash. Since people complain that shoulder straps "cut and bruise them", Chika developed the "Top-Guard" as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,994, and to provide the ultimate in human packaging, he developed the "Auto-Vest" as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,778. Presently the demand is for the "automatic positioning" of the shoulder harness to and from the proximity of its user, and Chika offers the following possible solution as disclosed herein.
Since presently the new Fourth Edition of M P E P, 1868, "Unity of Invention", page 469, second column, titled "The Requirements for Unity of Invention" states: "Any international application must relate to one invention only, OR to a group of inventions so linked as to form a single general invention concept" etc. etc., therefore, since all of the above listed references and this instant application fall into this qualification, this applicant intends to secure the International Patent protection for this overall general invention concept as presently disclosed in this instant U.S. National Application for it and hopefully be able to file the International Application on time within a year.